Raise The Dead
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: A car crash happened with three ordinary humans, but the outcome changed all that. "Katey frowned with me. Not a good topic for starters, but also a really good point. How the hell were we going to pull this off? And what about hiding my fangs? I can't really ask them to hide. They don't go anywhere. And they're annoying."
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy ~|~|~|~|~|~ The First Ever**

**Chapter 1**

"Mrs Johnston, please leave Katey alone, she didn't mean anything by it!" I begged from the back seat of the white V8 Subaru sports car, at the aging, disapproving look – with short purple hair that suit her well – on the woman's features as she drove behind wheel.

Katey, who was sitting in front of me in the passenger seat butted in before her mother could speak again. "Stop, Gab. I got this, stay out of it."

I gave my best friend a glare of daggers. I was just trying to help.

"Mum, please. You gotta understand my meaning, Gabby gets it and you just took it the wrong way. It's not that you don't understand at all, it's just you don't understand what I mean. Do you understand?" Mrs Johnston continued her frown that matched mine, obviously not liking the argument much better than I am.

"No, Katelyn. I do not understand a word you're saying," Mrs Johnston sighed exasperated.

The dark world outside was suddenly pierced with the bright white headlights, headed straight towards us. Everything happened at once. Yet it was as if time stood still. The car was suddenly rolling, rolling with smashing glass and the sounds of crumpling metal. The sounds around me deafening my ears as the world spun and spun. Whack. Ouch… my head had suffered a good blow by the passenger seat in front of me. Eventually, we stopped moving, I was weakened by mortal injuries, but in the front, I knew they must have suffered more injuries then I.

_Reach for her, reach her!_ My head was screaming with pain, but the reasonable voice told me to push forward. I pushed forward with new determination, I wouldn't – no, couldn't – let Death take my best friend, not before I told her goodbye. I didn't want to let her go. No. Please, not my only friend. _Please don't let her die!_ I pleaded to anyone that could hear me. I only begged that someone might reply. I couldn't lose my best friend.

I couldn't stand, that was for sure. But I had to get to her. I just had to. I knew she and I were both running out of time. _Don't waste a second of your life._ I heard my mother's voice. Her beautiful, soft, comforting, loving and determined voice told me to hang on, to push myself forward. I had to ignore the pain that constantly pulsed through my broken body. Her life lessons taught me that no matter what be there for your friends. Even if only their ghost saw.

I think my left arm was broken, since only my right arm would push me across the burning bitumen. Almost there. I could see Katey's face. Covered in scratches, blood coming from everywhere, at the sight of her my tears fell. The salt water burning the cuts on my own face, continuing to cry, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. She might already be dead. But I didn't care. One last time holding her, so I didn't waste a second.

I guess you could say that suffering that trauma just to get where she was thrown to was done in vain. But I don't think so. I reached her, holding myself up as best I could was agony, but I suffered. My tears never stopped, but neither did the pain. Blood was everywhere, but I grabbed her hand, seemed broken and deep cuts ran all over her, her face, her arms, her legs… everywhere. Instead, I focused on her face, crying her name, calling her, crying all the while, begging to anyone that could hear me; I begged not to lose her. I couldn't. She was like the sister I never had. The best friend that anyone could dream up of having, yet she was real to me, she wasn't a dream. But I begged that it was that I'll wake up crying, thinking about a nightmare of a car accident, one that killed my best friend.

I glanced over at the car, off on the shoulder, a mess of metal and glass led right up to where the car had collided with us. I saw the other car, no one I could see over there was moving there. I hoped for the best had happened to whoever had hit us but something told me the worst had happened.

Stars were scatted across my vision, I was going to pass out soon, and if I had a concussion – which I think I did – I might never awaken again. I couldn't leave Katey. I gripped her hand as tight as I could, probably caused her pain that she might not even be feeling. Continuing to cry, calling her, begging her to wake up.

Nothing happened for a good while. My crying hadn't ceased, neither had my begging. I was a believer of God, but at this moment, I was praying that, even if it killed me, to let my friend live. She couldn't die this young. Neither of us should. But untimely deaths happened all the time. It's life.

The darkness was claiming me. Whether for sleep or death, I didn't know, but I wouldn't mind either, if my best friend got to live. Was there anything I wouldn't risk to save her life? No. I would give up my life in a heartbeat. If it meant she could live, I didn't care what happened to me.

My sobs became less, my calls were quietening. I knew the darkness wanted me, I knew it wanted to take me into its arms. I didn't mind, because in that moment, before passing out into the darkness.

I saw Katey's eyes opening.

Awakening had never been more painful. Some phantom pain burned the back of my throat, everywhere ached and everywhere was in agony. I groaned as I moved my head to see where I was.

The white walls and a curtain with an annoying beeping machine and a hard, white bed, it was clear that I was alive… I think and where I was...

A hospital.

No surprise, of course.

But it was a surprise to see a stranger. A blonde-haired girl, maybe not much older than me and she was wearing casual jeans and a tank top that had a little frill. I have never seen her in my life; she wasn't a nurse, I could see that. She was beautiful, and she was watching me.

Okay, a little bit creepy. "Wh-" I croaked out, painfully clearing my throat to try to speak again. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled slightly, just a twitch from her lips. "I'm Zoe. Zoe Sage." I frowned. Not knowing the name, but also because I just noticed the golden tattoo on her cheek. I've read about them. The Golden Lily.

"Alchemist," I wheezed out. Although I thought they were fictional. The Alchemist, according to folklores, are humans that have a family tradition that runs through the generations. An Alchemist was trained from a young age and the eldest usually took the Alchemist title in the family. They clean up messes and make cover stories to keep the human world in the dark from strange, dark, evil creatures that lurked in side streets on dark nights.

Zoe Sage's eyes widened and frowned. I guess I was right. "How do you know about us?" she demanded.

I – painfully – shrugged, "I like to read." I told her simply, but continued. "I didn't know you were real. But I remembered reading about a lily girl. She had a golden lily tattooed on her cheek. She was in a lot of trouble. She made a deal was the devil himself, and it costed the loyalty of her people, of other Alchemists."

Zoe Sage gave me a look that seemed to say that she didn't believe me, but I was telling the truth.

I asked her what I had been dying to ask, afraid to find out. "How's Katey?"

Zoe Sage's face shifted. "She's very injured, but alright. Mostly."

I frowned; glad to hear she was okay after all. I thanked the Lord silently. But I had another concern. "'Mostly?'" I asked.

Zoe Sage sighed, leaning back into her chair in the corner. "She – what did you do? She's changed. She's no longer…" Zoe looked pained, and suddenly I was afraid. "She's no longer human. Neither are you."

I almost laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke. I felt human…actually… did I? I wasn't sure all of a sudden. "What do you mean, 'what did I do'?"

Zoe sighed again. "Your friend, Katey. She shouldn't have survived. She was sitting in the front, exactly where the car collided with you. And was then thrown twenty feet out of the car. She shouldn't have survived. You could've, you did. Sort of. The accident killed her mother, and should have killed her, too. But whatever the hell you did, you changed both her and you."

Zoe stared daggers at me, as if her being alive was my fault. It wasn't, I just wished and begged for her to survive, and she did. So why was she staring at me like that? It wasn't my fault… or was it?

"You somehow, I don't know how, turned yourself Moroi, and your friend into a dhampir. Don't ask me how. Oh, yeah, almost forgot, you'll want this," Zoe got up from her chair, grabbed a backpack I hadn't seen at the end of the bed and pulled out a red bag thing with what looked like a tube. She pulled off the tube and handed me the bag. It wasn't just a red bag.

It was a blood bag.

"Well, take it!" Zoe said impatiently as I just simply stared horrified at it. She came over beside me, grabbed my hands and made me hold the bag of someone's blood. Gross. I turned up my nose. Holding the bag as far as I could away from me.

"Suit yourself, your choice; just don't rip anyone's throat out, okay?" Zoe told me with bitter sweetness.

"Why—why did you give me this?" I asked, still horrified.

Zoe sighed again, exasperated. "Like I said: 'You turned yourself Moroi.' Moroi meaning living vampire. You want blood. Well drink, before the nurse comes in to check on you. I don't want you killing anyone out of hunger."

"Vampire?" Shocked, I peered back up to her, her face stone and unappreciative for my hesitation.

"I'm not going to have you killing people on my watch, drink or starve. I don't really care which. Choose. Now." I took a wild guess in thinking that Zoe didn't have much patience. Or regard for these Mor—whatever.

I put the blood bag back under my nose and sniffed at it. It was definitely blood, not some kind of prank. And suddenly, without my permission, I started looking at it hungrily. Dammit. Whoever this Zoe chick is, she knows whatever the hell happened to me, and Katey. She knows what she's talking about, and she's deadly serious about me somehow, mysteriously becoming some kind of vampire. Wait, what did she say about Katey?

She said that I somehow turned her into a dhampir. Dhampir? Like as in the mythological term of the word.

Dhampir in the mythological sense means that of a spawn offspring between a vampire and a human. They say they have the best of both. They have excellent senses and fast reaction times, but unlike vampires their bodies are hard core, able to withstand more and they don't have to drink blood.

How on Earth had this happen? Why did it happen?

But that blood is looking mighty fine now. The burning in the back of my throat got worse. Warily, I put my mouth over the little place where the tube was. Hesitantly I took a gulp of the thick red liquid. Horrified with what I was doing, but my throat thanked me as the pain lessened.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done, but it was…I don't know… like nothing I've ever tasted before, and it wasn't like when you cut yourself and stick the cut in your mouth and it tastes like rusting metal copper. It was like the greatest tasting water I've ever had. Cool and refreshing. I could feel myself getting stronger by the gulp. It was…amazing. And gross if I thought about it.

It must be true. I am a vampire.

**So~? What do you guys think~? :) I can upload the next chapter asap if you like? But, you guys need to give me something first, either five reviews or five favourites or five follows or a mix of five altogether :) can you guys give me that? Pretty please? Tell me what you think, honestly**

**Lots of love,**

**wolf-gabby23 :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys :) sorry it took forever, quiet literally this time, but i hope youre glad to hear that chapter three is almost complete, you wont have to wait much longer. **

**You know the drill, only the characters belong to me (and my best friend -sweediepiejones- who is now assisting to this story -but the original idea was mine!) the rest of it all belongs to Richelle Mead! **

**Enjoy xD**

**Two**

Katey entered my stark white room in the hospital after just waking up again from a light sleep. I was still in agonising pain but after my discovery of being vampire and the regular amounts of blood helps ease the pain and give me some energy.

I know Katey doesn't like the idea of me being a vampire, trust me, neither do I. But I think she's glad that she's only half-vampire and is able to protect me more easily. And the fact that I'm still alive.

"Hey, how are you?" Katey asked, true concern written all over her.

"Yeah, okay, getting better, though, a little more each day. How are you handling everything?" I asked, afraid to know her answer. I know the whole crash and vampire-turning turn of events had to be tough, especially after just losing your mother. And she and her father don't get along too well.

Katey sighed, looking down, away from me. "Things are going to be different now, aren't they?"

Her quiet, sad voice broke my heart. "Yeah, Katey. They're gonna be a little different," I pat my hand on the edge of the hard, white hospital bed.

After a little pause, she came over and sat down. I could tell she was still in pain, bruises covered her, cuts were everywhere and I just knew she was in pain, and yet she had come over from across the room to see me. She usually just checks up on me by peeking through the curtain when night falls black and everyone's asleep. Or well, everyone but me, I prefer the darkness to the bright light of day. It's a vampire thing.

I took a hold of her hand, as comfort. She took up my every thought. I was worried about her. I didn't know how she would react to all of this. I was scared for her. I didn't know who would look after her when her dad went away for work. Maybe her sister would. Her thirty-year-old sister, Sarah, who had two kids of her own, Hendrix and Ariah. Katey's niece and nephew. But I know that Katey doesn't really like being with her sister. She tells me that Sarah is very bossy and expects Kate to do whatever she asks.

Katey took my comfort while my thoughts drifted, but was brought back to reality when I saw her frown, deep in thought. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately, worry filled me when she didn't answer me right away.

"Umm, I'm not sure. But I think…I think I can hear you…" Katey said unsurely, hesitantly and trailed off.

"Uh, Katey? I'm right here talking to you. I'm kinda glad you can hear me…"

"No. Like, like I can hear your thoughts kind of hear you…" She looked up at me with her deep chocolate eyes that hid the terrors of her past and the confusion of the present. My own face reflected her emotions. What the hell?

"That's new," was all I could say.

Katey looked a bit sheepish.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, I actually don't think it's new. I think it's been happening all week, but I thought it was just some random thing that kept happening. But now I think I can hear your thoughts. Great… now will my thoughts just ever be my own?" she told me in a crying whisper, trying not to wake anyone up.

I couldn't hide the fact that I was utterly and totally in shock. Completely bewildered at the surprise that Katey might really be in my head. But I had to make sure, for certain. Not that there was any reason to lie about this. I shook my head, instantly regretting it as pain took place as an aching headache. Ignoring it, I looked up at Katey. "Okay, tell me what I'm thinking."

"You have a headache," Katey pointed to the side of her left temple. "Right here" and she dropped her hand back into her lap. "You're worried about me. No need to, girl. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. But you know that. And you want me to tell you all this so that you can be certain that I'm telling the truth and can really read your thoughts. I can. I'm not happy about it, but if danger ever came to you, that would be helpful. You don't like the idea of somehow transforming into a living vampire called Moroi. But you don't mind that you had to take that huge change to save me. You're scared and don't know what the future holds, neither do I, but whatever happens I'll just roll with it."

"You've changed."

Katey gave a small, sad smile. "It seems I have, huh?"

I returned with a similar smile. But the difference was that I was… well, not happy exactly, but I was kind of proud of her, I mean, Katey is my best friend, she's lovely, beautiful and short. Her natural hair is like a wavy-curly mix that just seemed to suit her so well and her natural colour, a mousy brown was underneath with streaks of burgundy and darker browns, but on top, was blonde. The skilful mixture of the two looked really good on her. And she did have a good body with nice curves, the curves I didn't have, not much really.

I remembered the days when we first began to become friends. In our year 10 home economics class and we were in a multi-purpose class together, too. Not that we noticed for a while, you can't blame us though, it was a big class. We became friends and I don't know, just got closer and tighter and became best friends.

Katey has this… insane personality. She says what she means, but doesn't always mean what she says. Katey has no filter, but I like that about her. It means that she tells you the honest truth and her opinion. And so I know when she lies to me and when she doesn't. Or for when she's telling the truth.

"So…" Katey started, breaking the silence between us. "Are we going back to school?"

I had not expected that. "Um, I don't know. I guess we could. Wait, can we? I mean, are we allowed to?"

"Sure, the nurse told me today that we are both miracle cases. That I should be dead and you should be in enough pain to go into a coma. But hey, I'm alive and you're almost completely healed. We've done the impossible. And we've only been here a week."

"Six days is not a week," I pointed out.

"Close enough, besides, in like, four hours it'll be seven anyway," she countered.

I snorted a laugh. "Whatever."

"So, back to the whole school-thing. Do you think it's worth it? Going back with only a few weeks left of last term? The year before we become seniors?"

"Maybe. I mean, it is worth it, we could ace our last exams or we could go on injury-and-near-death-experience leave and shock the socks off everyone next year?"

Katey gave a good laugh, too loud for our surroundings and suddenly cut off her laugh, but both of us unable to stop smiling. No idea why, it wasn't even that funny, but it felt good, I felt light in this dark time in our lives.

"I don't know, Katey. Maybe we could go back, go back to normalcy if that's even possible for us anymore. I mean, seriously, me being a vampire? That's gotta cross out some normalcy. And what about you? Being half-vampire half-human. Even that, Katey, has got to be a change in our lives."

She sighed. "You're right. We should at least try to go back to being normal. Well, as normal as we ever were," she smirked causing me to smile again. I knew she was right. Neither of us really ever fit into the normal category.

I frowned, thinking. "What about the blood? I go for one day without blood and I feel like shit. I feel really tired, bloodshot, weak and what about the sun? I used to love the sun, now I love to get out of it."

Katey frowned with me. Not a good topic for starters, but also a really good point. How the hell were we going to pull this off? And what about hiding my fangs? I can't really ask them to hide. They don't go anywhere. And they're annoying.

"Okay." Katey suddenly said, seemingly made her decision. "Let's go back to school, but there are going to be a lot of differences to how we used to get on with it. Starting with boyfriends. Dump him. He'll just be more effort than helpful. And you hang around me more. Talk to me more. And less outsiders. Minimal talking to anyone and when you're…" she paused, thinking of the right word. "Hungry, call me using this telepathic thing we've got here. We meet…somewhere. Somewhere where we can hide and not be seen or interrupted. You learn how to use that compulsion that Sage chick was talking about and use that to erase any memories and feed off random strangers in a place where they can easily cover up the bite marks."

"And where do you suggest I bite them?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know, where would you normally bite someone?"

"Um… on their necks? I don't know. I've been a vampire a full five minutes; I've only ever had blood-bags, remember? Never actually bit someone before, let alone an unwilling victim!"

Katey sighed. Apparently there was much more planning into this than she realised. Or maybe she was frustrated with my lack of experience with being a vampire. _Sorry, man. Not like I can help that._

"Hey, how about we think tonight and talk more tomorrow, just looking at you makes me feel in pain. Okay? Go sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Promise."

Katey sighed. "It's not that I'm worried about…"

"Then what?"

She sighed again, but her broken sigh, the one that means she's either really tired or beyond pissed. "Um… well what if we need help? Who do we ask?"

"What about the Sage chick?" I asked.

"What about her? I don't trust her, I don't care if she knows lots of things, I don't trust her," she retorted bluntly.

I smirk and shake my head. "Only you would say that," I say sarcastically.

Katey's smirk hadn't changed since before all this happened. So much has changed yet so little. Katey's expression halted as she turned serious – a look on her that is as rare as a unicorn in London. "Then what do we do? Who do we ask?"

"I don't know… Is there any local expects on vampires? Maybe we can ask the councillor while we're at it…"

She just gave me the biggest bitch face in history. I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you f#cking serious? A councillor!? No! I'd rather we deal with it ourselves then to being lab rats!"

"I _was_ kidding…"

"You know me, I don't take jokes!"

"And you're psychic."

Katey opens her mouth as to say something but hesitates and closes it again. _I won_, I think smugly. Knowing that she can hear me, she confirmed it with a bitch face.

"But then, seriously, what do we do?" I asked again. I'd always thought that Katey could give a solution to the problem. It might not be a very good one, or one that people expect _anyone _to come up with.

"I guess we go to school, go through the first day then figure out how to deal with it from there. You know classes, your feedings, people, rumours, blah, blah, blah, etc. etc."

"Very specific," I say sarcastically.

"Shut up," Katey growls at me, I know that she was getting annoyed but it was too good to miss.

"Sorry," I say. I don't exactly know what to say next. There were multiple things that came to mind, but I knew that they were useless to voice… ever. "I know that you're just trying look after us."

"Yes and you're not appreciating me."

"Of course I am, you know that I appreciate you," I wanted to cross my arms over my chest and give her the biggest glare but I couldn't with all the wires and beeping machines connected to my hands. In a result I could barely move my hands as it was.

Either way, my message was sent, Katey had the decency to look sheepishly guilty for once.

Despite the fact that I love the night now, I had been kept awake most the day. With check-ups, meals, visitors, etc. etc.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Katey said gently before I even had the chance to yawn. How did she kno- oh, that's right...mind reader….

Yawning again, I nodded. "Please," I whispered, my head fell lightly back against the bed. Katey stood up and was walking out the door - well, curtain technically - I grabbed her hand and she looked down, shocked. "Stay, please?"

She only hesitated for a second before nodding. And I blacked out for the nightmares that filled my dreams at night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

Seven and a half days in hospital is nothing really if you think about it. The fact that we had both been in a horrific car accident that really should have killed us but didn't. We didn't get to leave before that Zoe chick came in and gave us one final lecture and a piece of paper.

"You need to be careful, as you're aware humans have no idea of the existence of the Moroi and it needs to stay that way. And also, if you're going into a Moroi society call up the guardians at Vampire Academy, tell them about me, tell them about the crash and the mysteriously turned Moroi and dhampir, don't forget that. Otherwise they'll be very cautious of you and there's nothing worse than having to deal with that."

After making sure we had everything and understood the importance of not being found out Zoe left us for the world.

The piece of paper she left us really just had contacts.

_Contacts:_

_Zoe _ _0459872554_

_Alberta _ _0387659442_

_Headmistress_ _5698 1878_

_Alchemist HQ_ _7755 3322_

_Sydney _ _0459438214_

_Moroi HQ_ _8934 7239_

_Dhampir Training VA 5698 1888_

_Good luck_

**Mum came in everyday and visited both of us, seeing as though Katey's been like a sister to me, to Mum Katey was like a second daughter from another family and I know that Katey - although she doesn't say anything about it - misses her Mum. Her funeral is supposed to be in a few days time. **

I dont know if she's come into terms with being motherless. Losing her mother, the only parent she ever came being close to. I don't know how she feels about it. It's kind of funny, the fact that she knows exactly what I'm thinking and I only know whatever I can work out and what she tells me.

Katey's POV:

I sigh looking out the window and reading the thoughts of my best friend was tantalising to say the least, now that I knew how much she worries about me it made my stomach do flips and my hands sweat. I had hardly any sleep because she always had that one nightmare, it was like her brain was a video player and that particular film was stuck on repeat never stopping and never ever leaving.

Bringing my hand to my forehead I sigh loudly being irritated as a damn ray of sunlight hits my eye, of course. Unlike Gabby I can still go out in the sun without it irritating me but at the same time it just made things harder because unlike me Gabby now can't stand the sun, yes she can still go out in it sure but.. It irritates her so that made our plan to go to school a tad tricky because it's 'always' damn sunny at Emmaus. Looking over at my friend, she didn't look like the Gabby I first met, her skin was paler but her cheeks still had a rosy red hue to them making her look alive. Unlike any cheesy vampire movie you guys would have watched, her eyes were still blue NOT red. Sitting up I swing my legs over the side of the hard hospital bed, my injuries were now nearly healed now the only problem that remained were the little tiny scars that littered my arms and legs from the glass of the car, I think it's only 5 or 6 in the morning? Eh, I lost count hours ago.

Shivering as the cold hospital floor sent chills up and down my legs, as I went over to Gabby's bed, I kept wondering about whatever the heck happened 'that' night was meant to actually happen, if me losing my mother was meant to happen. Why though? Why is that particular detail supposed to change anything? What? That I would actually have to talk to my father more? That I won't ever be able to see Gabby again because he'll more than likely lock me in the house like a dog. Maybe he's even seeing the whole accident as Gabby's fault… But it wasn't, it was the other drivers fault for drink driving at night and crashing into us.

I clench my nails into the palms of my hands. Just thinking about putting up with my father makes me wish I did die in the car crash… but as I look at Gabby's sleeping face. That thought went as quickly as it came. What was I thinking! Wanting to die and leaving my best friend in this torture chamber they call life alone?! No. I'm going to stay and protect Gabby for whatever lays ahead, I'll be her protector, her sister, someone who will always be there for her when she needs them. I'll be her guardian.

I frown looking determined as I once again looked out of the hospital window, it was overcast which I actually did not mind for once, I'd rather Gabby in the overcast and rainy weather than the hot and sunny one, so being in Australia -the hottest island in the damn world- was in fact not the best place for a vampire like Gabby to be living.

As sad as it was we needed to either skip school and get home-schooled or leave, going to school expecting everything to be normal was not going to happen. Because I knew full well as soon as we walk into those school gates we would get bombarded with questions like "Omg are you ok?" "I thought you guys died!" or "you guys surpassed death" which was actually pretty accurate. But the thing that scared me the most is I just did not want Gabby losing control over her thirst and biting someone in class because I knew full well that it would crush her if that ever happened.

Sighing tiredly I look at Gabby again, her eyes still shut, as gently as I could I sit at the end of her bed without waking her, it worked thank God.

Pulling the piece of paper that Zoe chick left us I begin to look at again. I look at the contacts on the page I growl lowly as I glare at Zoe's phone number, I still don't trust her… there was something about her that I just did not trust, something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to kill her… could I kill her though? Could I actually bring myself to kill someone? Yes in my mind I could kill someone without blinking or feeling any guilt but I have never really killed anyone in real life before… so how could I protect Gabby if I couldn't bring myself to kill? I sigh angrily and look down at my lap.

"Damnit..."

"What's wrong?" My head snapped up and realised I didn't notice that Gabby had woken, through her mind and her face were full of concern. She trusted me completely and if I thought something was wrong she wouldn't just push it off the table, in fact, she took it kinda seriously.

"Uh… well you see uh.." I look away not knowing how to put my thoughts to words.

"Well?" I sigh and look back at Gabby.

"I was thinking about what we were talking about yesterday.. you know.. about school.. I don't think we should go, what happens if you lose control and bite someone, Gabby?"

"I won't! I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah and you sound so convincing now I'm just going to let you kill people because you're just that in control…." I say sarcastically as I glare at her, come on she had only been a vampire for a whole damn week and she is already as stubborn as ever.

"Oh come on, Katey! I've had nurses come in and check on me and not once had I even had a little craving to bite them, I am in control, ok?" I roll my eyes and sigh loudly.

"Aaaaaaand they don't go right in your face or walk right goddamn next to you when you're walking down a hallway like the idiots do at school Gabby… I'm just looking out for you! Come on and think about it!" I say crossing my arms defensively.

"I have thought about it..." She muttered avoiding my eyes.

"If you had thought about it I'd know, Gabby… I can read your mind and I know you haven't for a fact that you haven't thought about it so don't give me that." I lean down narrowing my eyes. "You can't be stubborn anymore, we're not the same human girls anymore we just can't wait until tomorrow we need to do things now and make the right decisions so later on we won't regret what we have done, alright?" I breathe out stepping back.

"That was deep," I could tell, in Gabby's mind that I really have changed. In our old life - the life that depended on getting our assignments in on time and pleasing boyfriends - I would have never had said anything remotely wise. Not like now. Now I'm needed. I need to protect her, I need to make sure our lives don't turn to shit. I need to act my age, I can't be the stubborn girl I once was, I need to be someone who Gabby can rely on, someone that will make her understand that the life we are in isn't a horrid one but a new one where we can start over and be the people we were created to be.

I still don't think what happened to my mother and us was an accident because like that Zoe chick said... we were meant to be dead… so who or what did this to us.. and when I find out I'm going to make 'em pay for the things they did and the lives they took from us. But now isn't the time to be worrying about that, right now is time to make sure Gabby is aware of what the heck she is going to get us both into, I personally don't want to go back to that place but I know how much Gabby somehow 'likes' school so I want to make sure she knows damn well what the heck she is going to get us into.

I looked at Gabby as she looked at me, I didn't know how to form what I just thought into words. _Heck,_ I think. _I must look like a fish right now_ because every time I open my mouth to say something nothing comes out so I just close it again.

"Katey, what's on your mind, you're never like this." I breathe out sitting criss-crossed at the end of her bed and I let it spill, I tell her how concerned I am and then I go onto how all this looked like it was plotted, I told her everything.

Throughout the time it took to tell her everything that was concerning me, her expression and attention undivided listening to my rambles, but through her mind I could tell that she was taking everything in, taking it all seriously too. Which I am grateful for.

"I just want us to be careful. Okay?" I say, looking into Gabby's bright eyes. I could feel that she understood where I was coming from and my point to all this concern.

"I know you do and I love you for it, but if we can just…ignore that side of our lives, even for a little while." I knew that she had a point but I still didn't like the thought of ignoring a possible threat. Not to her.

"I can't ignore it, its worrying me. What if there's a magical serial killer after us?"

"Only something you would think of," she rolled her eyes playfully. "I understand that you're worried about both of us, but seriously, who _could_ change us into mutant creatures of the night?"

I sighed, getting really annoyed that she was just pushing it off the table like that. She never does that.

"Well that's kinda what I'm worried about, I don't know who. Or why."

"Can't we just go back to sleep?" She really did not want to talk about this. Why though? Oh, wait… I can read her mind… She was scared, immensely so. She didn't want it to be true, she wasn't even worried about that until I mentioned it, but now that I have she is really considering the possibility, she was incredible in covering up that she was scared beyond belief but luckily I have this mind link thingy. Otherwise I never would have known.

"Sure, I totally get it. Get some sleep. More visitors will be here in a few hours. And we both need our beauty sleep, so no nightmares this time, please?"

"I'm sorry, Katey, I can't help it, I don't have my dream catcher."

"How 'bout I stay here till we wake up again?" Gabby had one of her guilty-innocent-little-angel looks and nodded meekly. I sighed. Somehow I just knew that would be her answer.

I lay down next to her, scooting her over more so I could fit comfortably. And almost instantly, I felt Gabby's mind blank with dreamless sleep. And although I took a while longer, I too followed into the darkness.

I woke before Gabby did and took it as an advantage to spy on her. Asleep her face was relaxed, an unusual look on her. People usually think she's innocent, but I know better. But asleep she looked innocent. She seemed innocent.

I smile and push a stray bit of hair off her face, it was hard to believe that this girl was infact a blood sucking vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I found it unfortunate when the stars started disappearing and the sun was rising. It was a beautiful sight, but a feared one for my friend. Today we were being discharged from the hospital and my father of all people was picking me up after an entire week of pretending I didn't exist. A scowl carved it's way onto my face as I slowly open my eyes, this is the day where my father comes, my eyes darken and my face sours as I click my tongue and look out the window angrily.

"Help me Mum…" I close my eyes not noticing that a tear rolled down my cheek as I let out a shuddery breath of emotions. I look over across the room to see Gabby, she is looking straight at me with concern written all over her face.

'_Are you okay?'_ I sigh and look down, how could I answer that? I didn't even know the answer that question I know if I do it would just be a lie and I would get that tang of regret on my tongue again.

"I don't know Gabby... I really don't anymore..." I look down at my lap letting out one of my famous broken sighs.

Gabby practically jumped out of bed and gave me one of her famous choke hugs. Somehow even though I didn't say what was upsetting me, she seemed to know. That's one thing that drew me too her in the first place. I was the type of person where my emotions and feelings were hard to read just from looking at me but when I am with Gabby she seems to read me like a book, better than anyone I have ever met.

So when my _father_ finally arrived, she all but jumped in front of me like a guard dog. I sigh and look at him, his unusually stern face was worse than I have ever seen it. It made my hands sweat and start to fidget.

"Hey, Dad.."

"Kate," he said in a monotone, I already knew he was angry. Great. Grr and why does he keep calling me that horrific nickname? Despise it it made me sound like a kid, and I am everything but a kid, I was 17 for gods sake!

"How are you?" I ask while yanking Gabby behind me as I continue to death stare at my father.

'_Umm Katey? Now I can't see...'_ I look back at Gabby raising a brow and making my best _what-the-fuck?_ face. I heard her mentally laugh. I sigh loudly and look back at my father.

"So what are we going to do? Are you going to let me do as I please or what?" I cross my arms over my chest and sit on my hip raising a brow proving that I was not in the damn mood for him right now. He sighed sitting on the edge of my hospital bed, I little bit of guilt seeps into my heart as I walk over to him.

"Sorry… I know that is a sensitive topic but I need to know... what are you going to do with me..?" I really did not want to know the answer but I had too, I did not want to leave, I needed to stay with Gabby but... what if we move? What happens if he makes me stay with my sister? So many questions ran through my head I am actually surprised that I didn't pass out or something. but no I just continued to stand there and stare blankly at my father.

"We're moving, Kate. We only moved here because of your mother. So, we're moving more towards the mines so I can work more and keep an eye on you," A feeling comes to my chest as I get angry... it felt like a pressure was applied from the inside pushing its way out of my chest making me angry as I clench my hands tightly.

'_Hey, Katey… how about you stay with us? To be honest, I don't want you to leave. I don't know how to survive this. I wont be able to survive this without you,'_ I could feel her fears flow through me like they were my own. Fear of losing me. Fear of being alone. Fear of losing her sister.

"No." I say bluntly to my father.

"No?" He says sarcastically to me. It was like he was expecting me to say "yes daddy" and skip out of here with a cheesy smile on my face... sorry daddy but that is the last thing that's going to happen.

"I said no! I am not leaving! How dare you say that you arsehole! I'm 17! A young adult like you said so, I'm making my 'own' decisions and hell no am I going to go with you! What makes you think this would last?! You know I can't leave! Not for the 4th time!" I breathe out stepping away from him. "No.."

'_Please don't fight._' I was suddenly aware of her, she was cringing, but she was also proud of me, for standing up for myself. For standing up to him. She knows of the troubled times me and my family had, she knows of all of that. She doesn't want me leaving with them if all they bring is cruelty in my already cruel life. She knows that I can live with her. Stay with them. Why stay with a cruel father if I could live with my best friend?

"How dare you speak to me like that?! And where would you live then, Kate?" he yells as he steps closer to me.

"Anywhere! I'd rather live in a storm water drain than with you 'daddy'" I spit the words at him like they were poison, my anger was getting out of my control. What was wrong with me? It was like I was plugged into a powerful power source that I couldn't switch off, this was different from all the other times I was angry... this was scary! I couldn't control my own temper… what was wrong with me? My father stood there looking at me with an expression I have never seen before.

"Kate… your..." I raise a brow as I hear my father sigh. 'whats wrong with him?' I mumble still glaring at him. I step back to the window keeping him in my sight the whole time.

"I'm what?" I ask bluntly sounding too much like my mother at the moment.

"You're…" he sighs again.

"You ready to come home girls?" My eyes widen as Gabby's Mum came in. Girls? What? Did she hear the whole thing? My father turns around obviously as shocked as I was.

"Hey, Mum! I'm really glad to be coming home today! What did you by 'girls'? Does Katey get to come home with us?" Gabby asked as I looked at her still keeping my father in my sight. She was sitting up on her knees, looking at her mum.

"Uh, well… Of course Katey is invited to stay with us any time. But I think we have to ask Mr Johnston…" I click my tongue walking to Gabby standing behind her as I look at the two parents.

I was grateful that Gabby's mother had came when she did or I wouldn't have known what I would have done to my father - if my temper rose any higher than it did just now. What was that anger I felt? Yes, I hate my dad and yes we always fought like that but never in my life had I ever lost control of my temper like I just did, damn I'm starting to shake. I don't know what will happen if I lose my temper again... will I lose it and start hurting people? I breathe out and look at Gabby, how in the absolute hell can I tell this to Gabby? It scared me so I knew full well that it would scare Gabby as well, was it this half vampire thingie that had caused me to lose control of my temper? Maybe... who knows.

"Please, Mr Johnston, can Katey stay with us? We can look after her. Can't we Mum? Please?" I snap out of my thoughts and look over to Gabby's mother, my heart was pounding and my breathing quickened as I waited anxiously for her answer. I dont know what Gabby was feeling but I sure as hell was freaking out, I did not want to be with me father, I think I had made that clear ever since I was 10. Yes you read that right... 10. I was still a flipping kid and I wanted to stay away from him, and if that is not saying anything then I don't know what will.

"Excuse us girls I would like to take this outside…" I narrow my eyes at my fathers words as Gabby and I watch the pair go outside the hospital room we were in. I sigh loudly and put my palm to my forehead.

"What a morning…" I mutter quietly still staring blankly at the door..

"I know…Wait, I - ha! Yes, I can hear them..." Gabby sits on the bed with a concentrated frown. I raise both my brows as I look at her with a curious expression.

'_-we're moving and I'm taking my daughter. I don't understand why she's fighting me on this-'_

_Gabby's Mum cut him off. 'Well, I have the perfect explanation. They're best friends. She doesn't want to leave. It's as simple as that. If you truly want to move, move, but it's clear Katey doesn't want to go with you. We have a spare room that she can sleep in and if you wanted to, you can come visit. She would be in capable hands.' _

_My dad tried to say something, but she just stopped him again. 'I know, I would be worried too, if it were my girl. But I can look after Katey fine. She wouldn't be a bother, all I'd ask is for her not to slack off, to help out and things like that.' _

_Dad tried to speak up again, but only succeeded in being cut off - again. _This was getting really amusing to watch.

I smirk hearing the whole conversation in my head like it was my own hearing I was using but it was in fact not, it was Gabby's 'damn she had good hearing now!' I close my eyes and concentrate harder to get in her thoughts again, this was a hard thing to do but I was 'slowly but surely' getting better at using this telepathic thing I possess. And all I heard was a billion questions. Heck! She was as nervous as I was, she was just as scared to be separated just as I was, she also wanted my dad to agree. I frown trying harder. I wonder if I could somehow talk to her with this gift thing...? It makes sense to try because she was the only person- uh I mean vampire I can mentally connect with.

"_Gabby can you hear me?" _I think trying to somehow push that thought into her head. All I succeeded in doing, is going back into her head. But it was different… like I _was_ Gabby. Not just hearing what she's thinking or feeling her emotions. This was different. My heart sank as I was looking out of her eyes, feeling what she felt, smelling and moving when she did. What was this? Possession?! I didn't know but I sure as hell didn't know how to stop it.

'_She'll be fine with us. Trust me. I can - and will - look after her like my own daughter.' _

'_No, I will not allow Kate to move in with you. You have no right to take her from me! She's not eighteen!' _

_Gabby's Mum sighed, annoyed. 'I'm not taking her from you. I'm just allowing her to stay, temporarily with us. There's a difference.'_

Okay... no offense for him being my dad and all but I seriously wanted to kill the man right now. If it weren't for Gabby trapping my mind in her body somehow I think I would be out there slamming my fist square in the man's jaw. I can't help it thats just the sort of person I am even before this event of vampires I was like that. Its just me, its my nature, its how I was brought up its the only thing I have to defend myself with.

'_Fine. But I'm right. Just ask her! She doesn't want to move, that much is obvious.' _Gabby stopped listening to the conversation as the two adults came back in. Finally, I was able to draw out of her head, back into my own mind.

"Well?" I asked narrowing my eyes at my father.

"We're leaving, get your stuff." I click my tongue not moving.

"Wait, Mr Johnston," Gabby stopped my father from moving another step. I felt this strange...feeling from inside her. She didn't know what she was doing. But she was doing it either way. Her head tilt, ever so slightly and gave my dad a relaxed smile, her green eyes seemed to shine through the light of day. "Don't you want Katey to be happy? Let her stay with us. It's only reasonable… Katey would be safe with us. You know this. Let her stay."

She held his gaze for a moment longer, before - very dreamily - my father replied. "Yes, it does seem reasonable for her to stay. I suppose it's okay…"

I raise a brow at my dad. What the fuck? What did Gabby do….? I was so confused but then Gabby looked at me with one of her 'I-win' smirks and I knew full well that whatever she did, was freaking cool and very damn handy.

"Gabby? What did you- uh..." she shot me a glare singling me to shut up.

'_It was that compulsion thing that Zoe chick told me about. I don't know, I kinda just wanted him to do it and well… he did.'_ I smirk and shake my head.

My father seemed to come back to normal once I felt that strange feeling leave Gabby.

"Wha- What just happened?" He snapped out of his daze and realised what he just said. He let me stay with Gabby and her mum. Without wanted to, may I add. That's what happens to people when my best friend was a very cool vampire.

I look at my father and smirk a victorious glint in my eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay with Gabby, _Daddy._" I say sitting on my hip and crossing my arms over my chest. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You can go now, I'll still keep in touch, don't worry, but I want my bank account and phone credit in my name now, Father," I narrow my eyes. I could tell Gabby was smirking, Gabby's mother was confused - I bet she was shocked about how easily my father agreed when before he was denying. If I were normal and didn't know about Gabby being a vampire and all I would be just as confused. So I don't blame her. I smile for the first time, finally, finally I was free from my horrid father and with a family who might see me as a daughter and show me what love really is in calm words and not abusive one's. I knew Gabby as just as happy, the big grin on her face proved it.

**A/N: Unfortunately, me and my best friend (Katey) haven't finished writing the next chapter, I didn't realise I hadn't uploaded this chapter, sorry to all those waiting! But I'm in term 3 of year 12 and things are hectic, so I apologise hugely to those waiting for updates - for any of my stories - but Depths of Darkness's chapter 13 is almost ready for posting - finally! **

**I love you all so so much, have a lovely day and smile. Hope you enjoyed :) R&amp;R :3**


End file.
